Mi Pequeño Benji
by SParkie96
Summary: "I'll always protect you, Ben. I would never want to do anything to hurt you." "Promise?" "I promise," RexBen fic. Rated T-M. Contains boyxboy. No like no read.


**Mi Pequeno Benji**

* * *

**Generator Rex and Ben 10 crossover fic**

**Title: "Mi Pequeño Benji"**

**Summary: "I'll always protect you, Ben. I would never want to do anything to hurt you." "Promise?" "I promise," RexBen fic. Contains boyxboy no like, no read.**

**Note: Ben is about fifteen while Rex is seventeen. The title is in Spanish. In English it means "My Little Benji". I figured "why not use Spanish?" considering the fact that Rex Salazar is Hispanic. I think Ben finds Rex speaking Spanish incredibly sexy. Especially if he's talking dirty to the younger. All translations will be at the end. In the story if you see [Some number] look at the end for translation.**

* * *

**Chapter One: We Found Love**

* * *

**Bellwood….**

* * *

Fifteen year old Ben Tennyson sat up in his room watching the yearly Sumo Slammers marathon. He had went on patrol with Gwen and Kevin earlier, but hadn't found a single villain looking for a fight. He was currently by himself, due to the fact that his parents were keeping his other grandpa company at his home. They had asked Ben if he would like to see his other grandpa, but Ben politely refused. So, tonight the teenager opted for staying at home and watching his favorite show.

As Ben watched the characters on the screen fight, a portal had opened up in the teenager's room without his knowing. A figure stepped out, now catching the young brunette's attention. The teen's green gaze was now on said figure. Ben smiled up at the unknown,

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Late night, Rex?" Ben asked.

Rex Salazar smiled back at the younger teen with a nod. The elder EVO took off his jacket and hung it on the back of Ben's desk chair before sitting on said chair,

"Sorry Amigo, but Dr. Holiday needed me to stay a little later than usual due to a "Alpha Breakout" scare. What are we watching?" The elder asked, taking a handful of offered popcorn.

Ben chuckled, "Sumo Slammers marathon."

"The twenty-four hour marathon?" Rex asked.

"Is there any other Slammers marathon we don't know of?" the Omnitrix wielder asked.

The older teen shrugged. Ben gave a smile and a shake of his head as he went back to watching the television. Though happy on the outside, he was slightly curious as to what Rex had been doing. Out of pure curiosity, Ben glanced out of the corner of his eye to see what Rex's reaction to the fight scenes.

The EVO was too totally engrossed in the program and hadn't even noticed that the younger was watching him. Even if he did notice, he wouldn't have thought about it. They have been friends for a couple weeks now and all awkwardness between them had disappeared on the first day.

Ben watched as Rex's mahogany eyes seem to become heavy before eventually closing. The brunette inwardly chuckled, flicking popcorn at his friend. The action did little to wake the other. It wasn't until one piece hit him in the ear that Rex had awoken. He jolted awake, brushing off the popcorn before turning to the younger,

"Oh, estoy tan cansado. [1] Damn, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Benny. Was I out long?" Rex asked.

Ben chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, you were asleep for like a minute. Not even."

Rex groaned and got up off of the chair and scooted next to Ben, asking if he was allowed to lay next to the younger. Ben said no, but it was not a serious no. He held a smile and scooted over for the EVO, allowing the elder to lay on the bed.

Though now laying down, Rex was unable to go to sleep. He instead continued to watch the unusual television show. After a few minutes, he found himself staring at the young brunette, who was oblivious to the EVO's stare. The older male watched as Ben continued to watch the television with a glint of excitement. Rex knew that his little friend loved this show, but he had never actually watched the younger's reactions when watching said show.

Quite frankly, Rex was enjoying himself.

Even though it would be embarrassing for anyone else to admit, Rex was not ashamed to admit that he liked both sexes. He especially liked his friend, the little Omnitrix wielder. He loved everything about the younger boy. From Ben's smile, to his laugh, to the way he got all shy when it came to his goalie position in soccer, and to how the younger's toxic green eyes lit up the moment he began to talk about something he enjoyed. There was a lot more that Rex loved about his smaller friend, but we don't have time to write it all down.

A cute yawn next to him brought Rex out of his thoughts as he watched Ben lay back and rest his head down on the pillows. The fifteen year old placed the bowl of popcorn down on to the desk before curling up under the covers. Rex watched as the boy curled up into a ball, eyes still trained on the television.

Ben fought to keep his eyes open, but it was proven futile. Rex chuckled,

"Ben, mi amigo, you got to stay awake. As much as I love Sumo Slammers, I don't like watching it alone. I also can't go to sleep." Rex said. Ben yawned again,

"Too tired. Can't. Keep. Eyes. Open." he replied.

Rex looked up at the ceiling, before looking over at his friend once again. He found a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back up at him. Rex quickly looked away, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Ben had done the same. The raven haired lad released a nervous chuckle while Ben blushed shyly. There was that awkwardness they had thought they'd left behind. Rex was the first to break that seemingly long pause,

"Uh, Ben?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, Rex?" Ben replied.

"I-I have something I need to tell you something, but don't freak out okay?" Rex pleaded. Ben gave him a confused look, but nodded his head with uncertainty,

"I have had a crush on you, s-since we first met," Rex began, "I've always thought you were the cutest thing I had ever seen. I when you had left, I felt a sort yearning. It was like, I would die if I didn't see you again. So, imagine my excitement when you invited me to hang out with you. I always looked forward to hanging out with you,"

Rex took a deep breath, "And, this is humiliating, recently I started having "wet dreams". The part that worried me the most was that all of them were about you. I-I don't want to sound perverted or anything, but I want you, Benji. I want you so bad. I can understand if you don't like me back or if you feel disgusted bu-" Rex was cut off by Ben, who had released a sniffle.

Rex looked down at Ben, who had tears in his beautiful eyes. Rex shook his head and lightly grasped Ben's face into his hands,

"Benji," Rex whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I-"

"I'm not upset Rex, I'm…relieved. I can't believe I didn't tell you. I don't like you Rex. I-I love you. I thought you would hate me if I said I loved you. I thought you would reject me. That you wouldn't want to be friends with me. Or worse, that you would laugh in my face." Ben sobbed.

Rex quickly pulled the younger into his chest into a warm hug. He whispered comforting words into the younger's ear before planting a kiss to the other's forehead. He gently and slowly rocked Ben back and forth in an effort to comfort him,

"Ben, shh. It's okay. You know how I feel. I would never hurt you." Rex whispered. Ben looked up at his friend,

"What?" he asked.

Rex released a sigh and looked deeply into those green eyes, "I'll always protect you, Ben. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Ben curled up closer to Rex, "Promise?" he asked in a whisper.

Rex gave a smile, kissing the younger on the forehead once more, "I promise." the EVO promised. Ben gave a shy smile back, sniffling back tears. Rex wiped away the brunette's stray tears as he lowered his face closer to Ben's. The brunette tilted his head to the side. Their faces were just inches apart. Rex brought his hand up to caress Ben's cheek before the two kissed. Ben wrapped his arms around Rex's neck while the elder wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist as they deepened their kiss.

After a few moments, they parted for air. They stared into each others' eyes once more. Both gave nervous chuckles,

"If this is what being in love with you is like, then I don't want anyone else." Rex said with a smile.

Ben chuckled and cuddled into Rex's chest and the two went back to watching the end of the Sumo Slammers episode. As the next one started, the two had dosed off to sleep.

* * *

**[1] I'm so tired. **

**I hope you guys like this story. I'm not just gonna leave it here I have a lot more planned for this story. Probably either turn it into a collection of one-shots or make it into an actual story. Probably going to shoot for the second idea. Feedback would be much appreciated. Review, fav, alert, etc if you would like to. **

**I'm actually surprised that there isn't more of this shipping. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**


End file.
